Chère Hermione
by Yerno
Summary: Ron et Hermione viennent de se disputer violemment. C'est le lendemain du bal de Noël, et Ron prend une décision importante.


**_Chère Hermione..._**

**Auteur : **Yerno 

**Rating : **G

**Genre : **Romance

**Histoire : **Ron et Hermione viennent de se disputer violemment. C'est le lendemain du bal de Noël, et Ron prend une décision importante. 

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage parce que je m'amuserais bien avec... ^___^

**Note : **Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfic de _Harry Potter_, même si j'en avais déjà commencé une avant celle-ci (mais la précédente n'est pas encore terminée). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Ca fait toujours avancer ! ;-)

____

Ce matin-là, lorsque Ron se réveilla, une sensation de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il n'avait pas cessé de se ressasser les paroles d'Hermione, durant la nuit, et même très certainement lorsqu'il dormait - même s'il n'avait pas franchement dormi beaucoup. "La prochaine fois, tu n'as qu'à m'inviter avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place". Il ne s'était jamais véritablement posé de questions au sujet de ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Hermione : tous deux étaient de grands amis, même s'ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se disputer sans arrêt. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne l'appréciait pas... De là à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune fille, cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il était vrai qu'il s'était senti franchement blessé par le fait qu'Hermione aille avec Krum au bal de Noël alors qu'ils avaient failli y aller tous les deux, Ron et elle. Mais était-ce parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Non, il se sentait simplement vexé par le fait qu'elle ait préféré y aller avec le premier inconnu, plutôt que lui. Certes, elle avait accepté l'invitation de Victor bien avant que Ron lui demande, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Une lumière violente parvint aux yeux de l'adolescent. Puis il vit le visage de Harry. Le sorcier prodige venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin :

- Alors, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton enjoué, tu traînes ?

Puis, voyant le visage meurtri de Ron, Harry se ravisa :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je... je..., balbutia le rouquin.  
- Tu... ?  
- Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une bêtise, hier soir...

Harry sourit, puis déclara sur un ton moqueur :

- Avec Padma Patil ?  
- Mais non ! Avec Hermione !

Le jeune sorcier fit des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes mises à la hâte, et qui penchaient légèrement sur la gauche. Ron baissa les yeux : s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer à lui-même, comment pouvait-il dire à Harry qu'il avait des doutes sur ses sentiments envers Hermione ?

- Je me suis comporté comme si..., dit-il avant de s'interrompre quelques secondes.  
- Comme si tu étais jaloux ? proposa Harry. Je crois que c'était le cas, sans vouloir te blesser.  
- Jaloux de Krum ? Parce qu'il est sorti avec Hermione ?  
- C'est possible... Après tout... Hermione et toi...

Harry demeura interdit. Ron le regarda d'un air ahuri : Hermione et lui _quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

- Ben..., poursuivit Harry avec hésitation, vous avez toujours été... enfin je veux dire... votre relation a toujours été plus ou moins... ambiguë...

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme s'il cherchait à tout prix l'approbation de son meilleur ami, ce qui ne tarda pas à venir. Effectivement, Ron et Hermione se disputaient, puis se réconciliaient, puis se disputaient de nouveau, et ainsi de suite... Mais jamais ces conflits à répétition n'avaient ruiné leur amitié. Tout avait toujours fini par s'arranger... Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus aussi simple. Le jeune roux avait montré une telle haine envers Krum, la veille, alors qu'avant il lui vouait un culte sans pareil, qu'Hermione ne pouvait qu'avoir compris ce que lui-même assimilait avec difficulté : était-il oui ou non amoureux d'elle ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à approfondir leurs relations, mais maintenant que plus rien ne serait comme avant, pourquoi s'obstiner à conserver des relations platoniques ? De toute façon, Hermione était une jeune fille intelligente, et elle avait sûrement compris tout. Il était désormais inutile de lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité. Il était désormais inutile de se voiler la face.

- Harry, prononça Ron avec un accent de panique dans la voix, tu crois que je suis... amoureux d'Hermione ?  
- Sans vouloir t'offenser... Ca crève les yeux...

Ron s'effondra sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Il voulait rester éternellement comme ça, ne plus jamais avoir à affronter le monde extérieur. Oublier toutes les relations humaines et connaître la félicité ainsi, la tête dans son oreiller. Mais le manque d'air se fit bientôt ressentir et le jeune homme daigna se lever.

Tandis qu'ils s'habillaient, Ron et Harry continuaient de parler. Le dortoir fut bientôt vide et ils purent reprendre une conversation plus intime.

- Harry, tu crois qu'il faut que j'aille m'excuser ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Je suis pas un spécialiste des relations... amoureuses... Mais... Je pense que vous devriez avoir une conversation, tous les deux.  
- Oh merde ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour ça !  
- Je sais, mais il le faut. C'est ainsi.

Ron finit de s'habiller et les deux amis sortirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où ils trouvèrent Hermione assise au coin du feu. Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber dru. Harry donna une tape à l'épaule de son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, laissant les deux jeunes gens seul à seul. Ron s'installa sur un canapé, face au feu. Il n'osa pas regarder la jeune fille, mais du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua qu'elle, en revanche, ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre gêne à l'épier.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder avec colère ? prononça-t-il distinctement et avec colère.  
- Te regarder comment ? dit Hermione, plus calmement, mais la voix teintée d'amertume.  
- Comme CA !

Ron ouvrit grand ses yeux puis fixa Hermione avec tant d'intensité que des larmes lui vinrent. Il détourna le regard avec dédain, fixant Harry qui observait attentivement le paysage, une oreille cependant à l'écoute de leur conversation. En regardant ainsi Hermione, il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Sa chevelure abondante lui donnait un aspect sauvage qui n'était pas sans lui attribuer un certain charme, et ses yeux lumineux et bienveillants, même lorsqu'elle était en colère - comme c'était le cas à ce moment -, dégageaient une aura d'assurance. Ron ne put retenir un sourire discret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire ? s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante, bondissant de son siège pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Cette situation prête à rire ?  
- Je... euh..., balbutia Ron, écarlate. Je pensais à autre chose...  
- Ah oui ? A quoi ?

Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, le jeune homme secoua sa tête et aboya :

- En quoi ça te regarde ?  
- Très bien, s'exclama Hermione avec dédain, puisque c'est comme ça...

Elle quitta la salle commune à grands pas, bousculant plusieurs filles de Gryffondor sur son passage. Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui dit, d'un ton sarcastique :

- Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle "régler un problème"...

Les membres tremblant de rage contre lui-même, Ron courut jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et s'y enferma. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit, tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et prit la résolution de ne plus sortir d'ici de la journée. Hermione envahissait toujours ses pensées, mais ce n'était plus la même : elle ne hurlait pas, ne semblait pas en colère. Elle était aussi élégante et souriante que la Hermione qui était apparue au bras de Krum, au tout début du bal de Noël. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était au bras de Ron. Celui-ci souriait et faisait des signes à la foule des élèves qui l'acclamaient avec ardeur, prenait la main d'Hermione et l'invitait à danser sur une musique douce. Alors que tous les autres élèves de Poudlard se joignaient à la danse, la jeune fille laissait ses mains se réunir autour du cou de Ron, qui en profitait pour laisser vagabonder ses propres mains le long de son corps. Il plongeait son regard dans celui de celle qu'il aimait, et celle-ci lui susurrait à l'oreille :

- Ron... Ron...

Mais peu à peu, des lunettes apparaissaient sur le nez d'Hermione, et sa voix devenait de plus en plus grave. Ses cheveux rétrécissaient à vue d'oeil et...

- RON !!! hurla Harry. Tu es là ?!

Harry avait ouvert les rideaux du baldaquin de son meilleur ami. Il était à présent penché au-dessus de lui, tout près de son visage. Réalisant l'ambiguïté de la situation - et la tête qu'aurait fait l'un des élèves s'il était entré dans la pièce à ce moment, le visage de Harry à pas plus de dix centimètres de celui de son ami -, ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, l'air visiblement inquiet.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'insurgea Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que chaque fois que j'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Hermione, chaque fois que je m'apprête à lui dire la vérité, à lui dire ce qui me ronge, ça finit en engueulade ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que dès que je m'entraîne dans un truc, ça finit par capoter ? Je veux lui parler, mais je n'y arrive pas... Je dois faire un genre de blocage psychologique... Elle, elle pourrait me le dire, si encore elle m'adressait la parole... Mais ça a l'air d'être mal parti pour... J'en ai marre !!

Harry prit place sur le lit de Ron. Il semblait réfléchir à une solution. Il avait toujours été là lorsque ses amis avaient besoin de lui, et Ron appréciait sa présence, même s'il doutait qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider : la situation était bloquée, et seul le premier pas d'Hermione l'obligerait à voir les choses en face, à parvenir à lui parler. Malheureusement, même si Hermione comprenait mieux la situation que lui-même, elle n'en était pas au point de tout connaître et d'être capable de déceler le problème de son ami.

- Tu pourrais peut-être... murmura Harry, hésitant.  
- Quoi ? demanda Ron avec intérêt. Vas-y, de toute façon, au point où j'en suis, je peux accepter n'importe quoi du moment que ça m'évite une conversation nez à nez avec Hermione...  
- Tu pourrais lui écrire une lettre. C'est moins spontané, et puis ça te permettrait de lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu as sur le coeur.

Ron trouva cette idée excellente, et il se précipita sous son lit d'où il ressortit son sac, qui contenait quelques plumes et des morceaux de parchemin.

- Harry, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse, tu veux bien me laisser ? Je partage tout avec toi, mais ça, j'aimerais quand même le garder pour moi...  
- Pas de problème, dit Harry avec un sourire juste avant de sortir du dortoir, où il laissa son ami seul face à son morceau de parchemin encore vierge.

Ron prit donc sa plume d'une main décidée et commença à écrire avec détermination :

_Chère Hermione..._

Puis il s'interrompit... Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il venait juste de s'en rendre compte ? Non, certainement pas ! C'était beaucoup trop direct, il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Il voulait lui suggérer l'idée d'une relation amoureuse, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour les exercices de style, et ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour s'exprimer à la fois clairement, mais pas trop pour ne pas choquer la jeune fille. Alors, il réalisa que la meilleure façon de trouver un compromis entre la spontanéité des paroles orales et les confidences totales de l'écrit, c'était de déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur d'une traite :

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement au bal de Noël. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. En fait, si, je le sais, ça m'a rendu complètement malade de te voir avec ce Krum... Je ne l'ai pas réalisé sur le coup, mais je me suis dit qu'en fait, il n'y avait qu'une explication, et tu l'as très bien devinée : la jalousie. J'ai voulu t'en parler aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venue te voir lorsque tu étais assise auprès du feu. Mais comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas su m'y prendre, et la seule chose que j'aie réussi à faire, c'est de créer un nouveau conflit entre nous. Sauf que cette fois-ci, contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas franchement plaisant... Je sais que lorsqu'on se dispute, on finit toujours pas se réconcilier, et je le sais même avant notre altercation. Sauf que là, ça commence à devenir très sérieux, et nous abordons un sujet sensible, et j'ai peur que ça soit dangereux pour notre amitié...  
Justement, notre amitié... J'y ai pas mal réfléchi, cette nuit, et je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, je n'ai pas l'expérience des sentiments. Peut-être qu'un de tes livres pourrait m'aider à décrypter ce que tout ça veut dire. En tout cas, je suis perdu en ce moment, et ça m'ennuie que nous ne puissions pas en parler... Il se passe quelque chose... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose... Et je n'aime pas la tournure que prend ce "quelque chose".  
  
Ron.  
  
_Après l'avoir relue, Ron se dit que cette lettre représentait à merveille le flou qui régnait dans son esprit en ce moment. Peut-être qu'Hermione ne comprendrait pas, mais cela demeurait peu probable : c'était une fille intelligente, et elle saurait sans doute lire entre les lignes la déclaration d'amour de Ron... "Amour", voilà un mot que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru employer au sujet d'Hermione. Mais c'était ainsi, il fallait se résigner à affronter la réalité : il était amoureux d'elle. Il glissa le parchemin dans une enveloppe cachetée après l'avoir plié. Puis il sortit du dortoir des garçons pour rejoindre Harry dans la salle commune. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Ron consulta sa montre, et remarqua qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner : tous les élèves devaient se trouver dans la grande salle en ce moment même, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs très bien le fait que la salle commune des Gryffondor soit vide. Il descendit donc les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle et remarqua qu'Hermione et Harry étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre, visiblement en pleine conversation. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête, et aperçut Ron. Le regard mauvais, elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. En chemin, Ron l'interpella :

- Attends ! Hermione !  
- Quoi ? dit-elle sèchement.  
- J'ai... j'ai quelque chose pour toi, hésita Ron, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il s'apprêtait à donner la lettre qui contenait tout son coeur, et cela le rendait incroyablement nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle froidement lorsque le rouquin sortit l'enveloppe d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier.  
- Une lettre...  
- Ca, merci, je l'ai remarqué, dit Hermione sarcastiquement. De qui ?  
- Du pape !! ... De moi, voyons... - il marqua un temps de pause - Désolé, les vieilles habitudes..., se rattrapa-t-il en voyant le regard réprobateur que lui lançait son amie.

Elle attrapa l'enveloppe et remonta en direction de la tour Gryffondor, tandis que Ron rejoignait Harry à table.

- Alors, demanda Harry, tu lui as donné ?  
- Oui, répondit Ron, un sourire triste aux lèvres, je viens de le faire à l'instant...  
- Et ?...  
- Et elle ne l'a pas encore lue, mais elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée.

Ron se servit à manger, évitant soigneusement toute nouvelle conversation chaque fois qu'il remarquait que Harry déviait vers le sujet "Hermione".

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, tous les Gryffondor regagnèrent leur salle commune. Lorsque Ron entra dans la pièce, il vit Hermione, assise dans le même fauteuil que le matin même, l'air pensif. Il s'approcha d'elle avec timidité. Il se demandait comment elle avait pris la lettre, si elle l'avait lue... Fallait-il venir lui en parler ou attendre qu'elle-même aborde le sujet ? A vrai dire, il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre plus longtemps, même s'il venait de lui donner la lettre une demi-heure auparavant. Ainsi, il prit place dans le fauteuil d'en face et demanda à la jeune fille :

- Tu l'as lue ?

Elle semblait troublée. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges, ce qui prouvait à Ron qu'elle avait sûrement pleuré à la lecture de ses pensées. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, l'air désolé :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé auparavant ? demanda-t-elle doucement, pour éviter que les autres élèves se mêlent de leur discussion.  
- Parce que je... j'ai mis du temps à... le réaliser...

Il y eut un court silence, puis elle reprit :

- Tu es amoureux de moi ?  
- Je... je le crains, balbutia Ron en se craquant nerveusement les os des doigts.

Hermione secoua sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit. Le feu de cheminée se reflétait dans son regard brillant d'une nouvelle larme qui faisait son apparition.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle, l'air affligé.  
- Je suis désolé, murmura Ron.  
- Non, je... enfin... c'est tellement compliqué...

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus, puis ils se levèrent d'un même geste.

- Je crois qu'on sera mieux dehors pour parler de tout ça.  
- Oui, répliqua le jeune roux, il fait peut-être plus froid, mais au moins on est au calme...

Ils sortirent donc du château, sous le regard inquiet de Harry, puis allèrent se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. La neige ne tombait plus mais recouvrait toujours les arbres et le sol. Le vaisseau de Durmstrang paraissait arborer une magnifique couverture blanche, formée par le givre.

- Est-ce que toi... tu ressens... la même chose ? se risqua Ron.  
- Il fait drôlement froid, fit remarquer Hermione.  
- Je vois... Ne te donne pas la peine d'en dire plus, j'ai compris.

Ron fit demi-tour et marcha à pas rapides dans la direction opposée lorsqu'il entendit Hermione l'interpeller :

- RON ! Ron, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !!

Ron se retourna et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi.  
- Je... enfin cette situation est tellement surréaliste...  
- Il m'a fallu du courage pour t'avouer tout ça, Hermione. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me redire, c'est "il fait drôlement froid"... Merci, je vais aller loin avec une phrase comme ça !  
- Tu dois me comprendre Ron ! Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas ! C'est tellement inattendu !!

Il y eut un silence lourd de significations. Après deux longues minutes durant lesquelles Ron et Hermione ne se quittèrent plus du regard, l'adolescent se décida à briser le silence qui s'était confortablement installé entre eux deux - c'était tellement plus facile de ne rien dire :

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Une larme roula sur la joue de son interlocutrice.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, dit-il sèchement. Ca ne sert plus à rien...

Hermione se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, qui s'en trouva fort troublé. Le froid n'avait plus aucune importance à présent. Même si cette étreinte n'était dans son esprit qu'amicale - ou du moins, ça l'était _sûrement_ -, leurs deux corps ne formaient plus qu'un et le fait de sentir les doigts de la jeune fille dans son dos le faisait frissonner.

- Oh Ron ! Où est-ce que ça va nous mener, tout ça ?!  
- A toi de me le dire...

Il prit les mains d'Hermione avec douceur et la regarda amoureusement, tout en prononçant ces mots avec un calme incomparable :

- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit.  
- Tu ne pourras pas me forcer de toute façon, répondit la jeune fille avec émotion.  
- On reste amis, alors ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Ron comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un "oui" déguisé. Ce n'était que sa première déception amoureuse, après tout, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Il lâcha doucement les mains de la jeune fille qui, exactement au même moment, releva le visage avec un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Elle-même prit la main gauche de Ron et murmura :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce dont j'ai envie...

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Hermione reprit sa place contre Ron. 

- Ca, en revanche..., prononça-t-elle avec une nuance de malice dans la voix.  
- Moi, ça me convient parfaitement.

Le garçon sentait son parfum et son corps fragile et frêle contre le sien. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, jamais il n'avait connu une telle émotion.

- Hermione, balbutia-t-il le coeur battant toujours avec la même intensité. Je... ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire mais... je...  
- Oui... Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il recula légèrement le visage d'Hermione d'un doux geste de la main, puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. C'était une sensation incroyable. La chaleur du souffle de la jeune fille se répercutait sur la peau glacée par les températures hivernales de Ron. Le baiser dura ainsi encore quelques secondes, durant lesquelles les deux adolescents réalisaient qu'ils pouvaient vivre pleinement la magie sans avoir recours à la moindre baguette magique, puis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte, ils continuèrent à marcher dans le parc enneigé, main dans la main, avant de regagner la tour de Gryffondor, pour tout raconter à Harry. Leurs relations ne seraient plus jamais comme avant, ils venaient d'atteindre un degré d'intimité absolument incomparable. L'avenir s'offrait à eux. Un avenir ensemble.


End file.
